Roleplaying Redos (or starts) w/ Helen!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Roleplaying Redos (or starts) w/ Helen! 115 Comments Helen Jekyll Helen Jekyll @dr_helen_jekyll 3 years ago I'd like to start off by saying I am by no means the most organized person nor am I the best at recalling details, which might be apparent from my tendency to lose roleplays amongst all of my notifications. (My word, that was a long sentence. XD) My memory is worse than a goldfish (they can remember some things for up to a year) and I always feel bad when I am unable to keep up with everything... So, in order to fix this, I'm making this discussion to catch up on every and any roleplay that you'd like to do with Helen or Hela and to continue any roleplay I may have forgotten. Don't worry about overwhelming me! If they're all on one discussion, then I know I'll be able to get to them at some point! So, any little rp that you'd like to do, just maybe say when and where it takes place so we can nail down where it fits on the time line. Other than that, I'm going to do my best to respond in a timely manner! Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (NERRRRRRD!!!!) 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (It's okay though ❤️) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Hehe~) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (HehehehehEHEHEHEHEHEDYHCRIXTHSFSEJK) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Best laugh ever! XD) 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (What's wrong with me? ��) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Nothing! Just, you know, insanity. But don't worry, it's common in the society! ;P) 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (XD) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (=^-^=) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (*giggles* I'm not smart enough to be a nerd...) 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (That's a lie! You're one of the smartest people I know! Heck, you're in all pre-AP classes! Right?) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Baloney! You're more than smart enough!) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Okay, well, if I hypothetically was smart enough, I don't fit a lot of the other sterotypes that depict a nerd. ;P) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (So? Not all geniuses are nerds.) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (*blushes hard* I'm no genius...!) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (That my dear, is thankfully impossible to prove. :D ) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (But... Geniuses come up with world changing inventions and theories that reshape everything we know about the world! I haven't done anything of the sort. XD) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (You're not dead yet girl! Also, Tesla didn't get much recognition for all the stuff he did. Didn't make him less of a genius!) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (*insert blushing mixed with mumbles of gratitude and disagreement* Ahhhhhh, you're so nice!!! :D ) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (*insert grinning and mumbles of affirmation and encouragement* >u< Thanky, so are you! You deserve it! ) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Well, if I do anything groundbreaking, I'll let you know! ;P) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Please do! :D ) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Okay, so, even though Hela can't, like, beat Alicia up, she can still scare her is my favorite part!~ and I want to do a roleplay of them meeting NOW. So... ... *brain stops working* Oh! I know how they can meet so come roleplay with me!) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Alright, what do you have in mind? And in between what roleplays would it take place?) 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (After Catt's surgery.) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Hmm... perhaps Helen was allowed to visit Catt and Hela left afterwards... *grins* Heh, idea! *runs off to "Recover"* *comes back* anyways, Hela walks to go get some things and finds Alicia...?) 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Sure!) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (So, after you?~) 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (No! ��) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago *Hela slipped out of the infirmary, keeping her pace at a casual walk though every muscle screamed to run. This could be it. The time she finally got away.* 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago *Alicia had been walking by to ask a lodger about a machine when she saw Hela. She stopped and hid, cowering.* 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago *Hela caught sight of something orange and spun around to face it, scowling when she saw it was only some red head.* 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago *she cowered, tearing up and touching a scar on her cheek* 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago What's up with you? *She growled, a mix of puzzlement and annoyance flashing in her eyes.* 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago *she whimpered softly* d-don't hurt me...! 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago *Her eyes narrowed as her lips twisted into a smirk.* So you've heard of me... 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Heard of you?! *she remembered where she was* you don't know me... 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Not particularly... should I? *She chuckled, amused, and stepped towards the girl.* 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago *she whimpered* I'm your favorite toy! 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago *Hela blinked then scowled suddenly, her cheeks flushing.* I think you've got the wrong girl... 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Not like that! *lifts her sleeve and shoes her the scars* 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Huh... And you're saying I did that? *She reached into her pocket, her hand wrapping around the handle of her knife.* 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Y-yes... b-but another version of you! 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Another... version of me... Hm... *Steps closer* Where is this clone of mine...? 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago A-another timeline... 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago And... how did you get here, Miss I-am-from-another-timeline...?~ 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Helen had a machine that was supposed to kill her Hyde but I offered to test it and I woke up here. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago *flinches* Helen made something... to kill me...? 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Not you! Elaina! Elaina was her first Hyde! The machine separated them... then you and Elise came... and she tried to fix the machine, but it was worse. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago She has a machine that can separate someone from their hyde...? *she grinned.* 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago It doesn't work like that now... 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (*twitch*) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (...? *confused Narrator*) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Just being aware of a potential plot line!) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Ok!) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (*giggles* Hi Catt!) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Hello, storyteller. :3 Do you think with the scene in the infirmary we could have Helen return Catt's watch and journal? She's gonna need them for my stories to run smoothly. ) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Hehe... I suppose that's not too bad of a nickname... ^-^ If you want! Or she could tell Catt where they are and someone else can fetch them for her, seeing how Helen probably doesn't have them on her person. Has she not found something new to use...?) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (She could use a different journal, she just really likes that one. As for the watch, no. It's not a typical pocket watch. While it does tell you when something is going to happen, or when something needs to happen, it doesn't tell you what time it is. Like it doesn't say now is 2:30pm, more like "do thing now or thing will not be the thing that happens.* Like a watch for cause and effect timing instead of time-timing. That make sense?) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Yeah, I think I understand! That's really cool! I like that! So it basically goes "wait... almost time... not yet... NOW! DO IT NOW!!! NOW OR THE WHOLE UNIVERSE WILL IMPLODE!!!! ...and you missed it... good job..." Though it's probably not that mean and it probably can't talk... XD Now I want to make a really sassy gps type thing.) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Not quite so comedic as all that, but close! It's good at its own timing too! Like how far in advance someone needs to be told a thing for them to have the time they need. Ever seen The Polar Express? It's a bit like the conductor's watch. Plus it's telepathic, so you don't have to ask it out loud!) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Oh, that's a good example! I wish I could have a telepathic watch. My sleeve always gets in the way of the time. :/) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Thanks! Yeah that would be cool. Though I meant telepathic in the sense that it could read your mind for questions about timing, but it doesn't communicate back like that. 'Tis only a magical/uber scientific device after all. :3 Now you see the advantage of a pocket watch! :D) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (Well the Lizzy introduction which was in the time line of the society a week back and Dreamer and Nex's return) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (We can do both, if you'd like! Is there any particular way you'd like everyone to meet or...?) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Lizzy came before Nex and Dreamer returned. ) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (Alright, well, how do you suppose they meet up with Helen or Hela? The two haven't been getting around much.) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Hmm... Lizzy accidentally finds one of Dreamer's old portal keys and appears in their room) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (That would be hilarious! Alright, I'd enjoy starting that way, if that's what you'd like!) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (I'm good with almost anything) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (Very well! So Lizzy messes with stuff she isn't supposed to and ends up in Helas room... :D then things go down. And people might get hurt. XD) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (luckily Lizzy can levitate items and make things disappear) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (Ooooh, useful skills. And she could always bluff having more powers than that.) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (She does cause she is a tad egotistical) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (Hmm, good for her! It might save her from injury.) 2 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Helen Jekyll Guest • 3 years ago (Alright, I'd be happy to help! How will Mattias end up at the Society? And when is this taking place in the roleplay timelines?) 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Helen Jekyll Guest • 3 years ago (Hmm, well, the tricky part about this is that once Hela makes her first appearance, her and her alter ego don't spend much time out of the society, or even out of their rooms, as a matter of fact. But perhaps Mattias could be passing by the Society and see Hela on her way out.) 2 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Helen Jekyll Guest • 3 years ago *Hela gingerly unlocked the final door that laid between her and the outside, holding her breath. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears, the soft click of the lock sounding like gunfire, causing her to stiffen with fear. Any second now, she'd feel Jasper's hands wrap around her neck... A moment passed, and then another, and when there was no sign of the orange giant, she opened the door just a crack and slid outside. After closing the door, she could finally breathe again and began to walk away from the building that was her prison.* 2 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Helen Jekyll Guest • 3 years ago *She barely gave the man a glance, muttering an irritated "Yes, I'm fine." as she continued on her way. Her hand slid unconsciously to the blade she had in its sheath, concealed under the black coat she wore.* 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Helen Jekyll Guest • 3 years ago I just left... *She gave him a cold look.* And if you think I'm going to show you the way back, then you're going to be disappointed.... 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Helen Jekyll Guest • 3 years ago *With a roll of her eyes, Hela continued forward, her steps purposeful.* 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Helen Jekyll Guest • 3 years ago (*whistles* Wow, cool cane. I normally just see ones with a sword in them. Also, what are the chances of Hela getting stabbed by this Mattias fellow...?) *She had walked another block from the Society when she groaned and slapped the palm of her hand against her forehead.* D*** it! Elaina still has the keys... 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Guest • 3 years ago (added to the list! XD ) •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago (Would you like me to copy and paste the Hela vs LJ roleplay?) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago (Only if you have the time and you want to continue it! If not, just your last reply should do.) 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited ( http://the-roleplaying-scie... Here's the wikia link with the conversation so far.) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Thank you, HJ! :D) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Any time!) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago ( But I wasn't finished with you yet!) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago (Finished with me...? What are you going to do to me?! O-o) 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Something that forwards my two characters' arc! It's more of something WITH you, not AT you.) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago (Ah, okay. *relaxes* I thought I was in trouble for a second there. ^-^') 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago So here's a list of all the RPs I could find that I think didn't get completed? (These are just my opinions and you don't have to do any of them if you don't want to.) I'll post the wikia pages for each. Main Plot Normality http://the-roleplaying-scie... A Prank Too Far http://the-roleplaying-scie... http://the-roleplaying-scie... Life Continues http://the-roleplaying-scie... There might be one or two in here I'm just not sure: http://the-roleplaying-scie... Actions Have Consequences http://the-roleplaying-scie... Side Stories http://the-roleplaying-scie... And I think that's it for general stuff that I could find. However Alice would like to talk to Hela about Hastie's plan, if you're up for it. I should be a pretty short RP. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Awww, thank you for getting all of this for me! I'll go through all of it. As for Alice, we can start right away, if you want. It'd be present time and the settings already taken care of and everything! 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited (Sweet! I'll start! Sorry for bombarding you by the way with all the links... :P ) *It was late at night and Alice had found a small opening where Jasper was detracted by another lodger. While the door handle was smashed to a metal clump (and no longer functional due to the orange giant), it wasn't necessary for what she needed to do. Alice sneaked up to the door and knocked quietly trying not to alert the alien and whispered,* Hela? It's Alice. You awake? 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (It's fine! I'm happy you did! ^-^) *A soft shuffling noise come from behind the door then a low growl.* Yes, I'm awake... What do you want...? Because I'd really like to get out of here... *Her voice lacked energy, gloomier than usual.* 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago That's...*She looked down at the squashed doorknob.*...Impossible. Listen, Hela, I don't have much time before Jasper appears and I need to ask you something important. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Oh no! I had replied before but it didn't go through and my phone didn't save it...! DX I always feel like when I rewrite responses they end up worse than the original...) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Don't sweat it! Take your time and if you need to wait till tomorrow to retype it!) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Okay, thank you... This must have happened because I was getting really back reception earlier... *sighs*) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Understandable! Take your time I'll be waiting for your response. :) ) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago Helen Jekyll Let's finish this thing!! ;) Lady Jekyll: Whatever. I don't care if you get yourself killed. However... *She pulls out her scissors and glosses over them with her fingers.* Then I won't be able to kill you. Hela Hyde: *Hela scowled and looked away.* Well, I'm so sorry if my actions deny you that pleasure... *She mutters sarcastically.* But I don't plan on dying by anyone's hand. Lady Jekyll: *Before she knew it, Hela was thrown to the wall, with Lady Jekyll's scissors at their full size around her waist.* Does anyone? 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago *Hela cried out, gritting her teeth as she glowered from behind the hair that had fallen in her eyes.* I s-suppose not... And there's no need to be so rough... You won't k-kill me... 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Oh? And why not? *Lady Jekyll pulls in on the scissors, slowly closing the gap between the two blades.* 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago • edited B-Because then this whole conversation would have been for nothing! *She blurted out.* what's the point in trying to scare me if I'm gonna die anyways! 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited To see the terror in your eyes of course. Consider yourself lucky, my counterpart's punishment will be much worse. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago *She scoffed and looked down, making an attempt to swallow the lump in her throat.* Mz. Hyde...? I don't care about her... 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited Neither do I...I hate her actually... *She inches the scissors closer, now Hela could feel them touch her body.* 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts • 3 years ago (( We could do Hela and Elias, if you're available and up to it? Only if you want, though! )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll chatterghosts • 3 years ago ((I am available and would happily do a roleplay with the two of them! It'll be interesting to see what sort of corner Elias gets himself backed into.)) 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (( I have a feeling HJ understands why I snickered. Got an ideal location? I can stick Elias basically anywhere. )) •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (*Reads a few of the other stories.* Eep! I really want to try and stop Lady Jekyll, but it's in the past and all my pieces were busy! Showing up myself would be rude! TDT Hela please don't get yourself killed! Think of the continuity!! Besides that, here's the recap of the day after conversation!) Catt Hatter: Probably wise. *She mumbled, leaning against one of the bookcases that lined the wall.* Hela Hyde: *After having used her fingers to clean the plate, she finally gave her full attention to Catt, her head cocking to the side.* Something got you down, Catt? Or are you just tired of putting on that cheerful facade of yours for everyone... Catt Hatter: My usual cheerfulness isn't a facade, however today is the exception. *She sighed.* I messed up yesterday. Hela Hyde: Messed up? *Her eyes brightened, setting the plate aside as she began to fiddle with her knife.* Catt Hatter: A friend of mine was about to let herself die, and I prevented it. I tricked her and forced the antidote on her. *Catt wrapped her arms around her stomach.* It was everything she wanted, and I took it from her. She got angry, and I know I deserved it, but I feel... like it wasn't enough. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (XD Ah yes, if she dies then we'll have to completely reconfigure everything or bring her back to life, and even then that would still cause significant damage to the timeline, seeing how dying and being reincarnated can do terrible things to ones psyche...) *Hela grinned.* You... want to be punished more...? *She could barely keep her voice from shaking.* You want to suffer so you... you don't feel the guilt? 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Yeah, I'm having a time of it with Catt since she can finally react like a human being!) What I want is for her to feel better, for to know I'm sorry for causing her pain, for her efforts to not have been wasted. If my suffering is the only way to do that... *She sank to the floor with a heavy sigh and hugged her knees to her chest.* I don't know. 1 •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Hey Catt! Recovery closed so here's my reply. I'd @ you if I could, sorry...) *Helen could only shake her head, choking on the lump in her throat and sputtering weakly while tears began to stream from her eyes.* I-I... h-had t-to... t-to w-watch... s-so m-many t-times... Y-You... A-And t-the b-blood... *Her body convulsed as the image came to mind and she fell silent.* 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy